


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “So?” He was sitting on his hands on the other side of the table, watching her read the file, his fingers freezing. It was too cold, too freakin’ cold for this time of year in D.C.





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

“So?” He was sitting on his hands on the other side of the table, watching her read the file, his fingers freezing. It was too cold, too freakin’ cold for this time of year in D.C.  
“I see no X-file here Mulder” she closed the file giving him an apologetic look, watching his face turn from hopeful to pleading “no way we could justify the travel expenses”  
That took him a little by surprise, it was flimsy, he had to admit, but reason enough to get out of town, take a few days in warmer climate, wait out the cold. Although he had to also admit, that she looked exceptionally sweet in her cable-knit sweater.  
“Come on, Scully, it’s Florida”  
“I know” she laughed, getting up, taking his empty mug and filling it again with coffee “but we can’t do this Mulder, we never done it, you know we’re constantly under scrutiny”  
She was right, more than right if there was a thing like that “Are you that desperate?”  
“I…” she handed him the mug and rested one arm around his shoulders, gentle and affectionate, she warmed him faster than all the coffee he could have.  
“You’re sick of the cold” she finished for him. With a deep sigh, he rested his head against her, she saw right through him from the moment he came in.  
“I don’t know why” he admitted, the snow never bothered him before. But ever since they came back from Antarctica, ever since she was kidnapped…  
“You want to stay here?” Scully asked quietly. Her hand resting on his head, almost a caress, he looked up into her smiling eyes.  
“I’ve got a fireplace, we can build a fire, burrow under blankets, make popcorn and watch movies all weekend” with each word his smile grew wider and his eyes shone brighter.  
“You want to hang out?”  
“Sure”  
“Why?” He wanted to kick himself for asking, but it was too late, and she didn’t look like she minded really.  
“It’s safer for the both of us, that’s one reason for it” after brushing fingers through his hair she kept her arm around him “we just came back yesterday and it’s Friday night, that’s another, and…”  
He gently squeezed her fingers, encouraging to finish.  
“We never just hang out” she blushed slightly, looking away, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She didn’t need to ask him twice.  
“How do you feel about pizza?” He asked, pulling her into his side, the wool of her oversized sweater soft under his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Gillian Anderson wearing  a cable-knit sweater while reading 


End file.
